Measurement of sidereal time (i.e. the time measured by the rotation of the earth relative to the stars rather than the sun) is important for astronomers and navigators. The sidereal day is the time it takes the earth to make a complete rotation relative to the stars (i.e. the time between the same viewing angle of a particular star on successive nights). It differs from the solar day which is indexed to the sun, and requires that the sun be on a given meridian at the noon hour every day. Thus, the earth rotates about 361 degrees of arc each solar day to maintain this requirement. The earth rotates through that extra degree in about four minutes which makes the solar day about four minutes longer than a sidereal day. Thus sidereal time runs faster than solar time and in fact, the exact factor is 1.00273791 which may be approximated as the ratio of about 2,930/2,922.
Several sidereal time setters such as a sidereal clock (U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,920) is used for a very long time by astronomers and navigators. It exists also watches or clocks indicating simultaneously the mean solar time and the sidereal time.
Recently, it has been discovered that various phenomena affecting animal or human health could have various environmental origins. In particular, it is possible that aging is a time-space phenomenon which at the scale of life on earth is a mind-body phenomenon.
Once realized and understood, the cognitive brain has the ability to take over and counteract aging, i.e. time-space in environmental terms. From the perspective of the sun then the earth progress of about 24 hours/about 365 days or about 4 minutes daily. Say otherwise, the acrophase of all biological systems on earth drifts of about 4 minutes daily or about 1 day yearly. Therefore, on the principle, it may be useful to shift these 4 minutes daily period back in time to use the impact of anti-aging at any age. This phenomenon may affect animals as well as plants possibly feeding these animals, including humans.